


My Way

by memoriesofirikah



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Merp, Shrios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofirikah/pseuds/memoriesofirikah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This very short work was a meme prompt on MERP, featuring Doctor Karin Chakwas and Thane Krios.  </p><p>Difficult choice meme: Making the decision to save Shepard's love interest on the table, but they object to it. What does Dr. Chakwas do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Way

A samurai’s blade is not only sharp, but the wound left behind is clean and seamless. Nothing like a bullet which rips at the tissues, tears through organs and shatters bones. Leng’s blade had been no different; clean entry and exit. The aorta and spine had been spared, but the liver hadn't been so lucky. Still, it would be an easy fix in the doctor’s eyes. 

Shepard had more important matters. Even if the man she loved was slumped over, desperately clutching a hand over a fatal wound, bleeding out on cold cement. Shepard _had_  to chase down Leng.

Descending onto the drell’s position, Chakwas with the help of a few of the crew, loaded Thane onto the shuttle.

“Sere Krios!” The woman tried not to show emotion while on the job, but occasionally her voice would crack. This was one of those moments.

She had to work fast. The shuttle was already en route to Huerta as ivory hands placed pressure against the wound. Luckily, the hospital had been secured; patients inside were still being treated as the tired and overworked medical staff feverishly triaged the wounded.  

“I can stop the bleeding, let me grab the medi-”  Her words were halted as a scaled, rough palm wrapped firm around her wrist.

”I- no…”  Thane sputtered.

“Sere?” Chakwas’ eyes widened in confusion. ”Really, we can get this under control before we land.  Your son has already been contacted… you can pull out of this.” The doctor’s voice wavered as she attempted to reason with the man’s life.

 “My body has accomplished its purpose,” Thane’s low voice rasped, blood gently seeping from the corners of chartreuse lips. ”We must not fool ourselves Doctor. Kepral's knocks at my door. I have but days to live. I demand a noble death. I will not let the life slowly drain from my lungs. Let me go this way…” The man coughed blood, struggling to breathe.  

Mouth agape, the doctor stared in astonishment. In her entire career no person had ever wished to be left… to die. ”S-Sere Krios… Shepard… She will never forgive me… I will never forgive me…”  

Time was wasting. Like an hourglass, blood slowly ran out, filling the cracks of the shuttle floor. Desperate hands tried holding in the seeping crimson, but Thane gently pulled Karin's hands aside.

”It is my wish…” the assassin said in a smooth and calm manner. Not a note in his voice could be mistaken as a second guess.

 Swallowing thickly, Karin’s shoulders dropped, and she placed her head in her hands. With a gentle smile, Thane squeezed the doctor’s forearm.

”Please, Doctor Chakwas, you have done so much. I have time left in me to say goodbye to my son and Shepard.”  

Nodding, emerald eyes met the glimmer of sea green in understanding. ”I- Yes, Sere…”

Defeated, the doctor struggled to compose herself as the shuttle landed. The doors slid open and with a heavy sigh, Chakwas raised a gloved hand. The receiver of the gesture nodded. Thane would not be taken to the operating room. Instead, a white bandage was wrapped around his torso and he was taken to a room to wait for Kolyat and Shepard.

**Author's Note:**

> Zevgirl- I know you edited this like a year ago- thank you again for your fantastic beta skills! 
> 
> Hexagonass- Thanks for the prompt :)


End file.
